


Six Feet Under

by OccupySalome



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 洛基从世界树脚下的泉水里，抱起了他重生的爱人





	Six Feet Under

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源自“不老魔女和她拾到的人类孩童”  
> 但其实写着写着就写偏了  
> 全文约一万字，免不了出现BUG  
> 如有捉到虫，还请多多包涵

年轻的小王子有一次问那个黑头发的巫师，他的家在哪里。  
“家？”黑发碧眼的男人在他面前停下来，腋下夹着一本厚厚的魔法书，他微微侧过头来瞟了一眼身后还没有自己腰高的少年。  
“对，家。”小王子点了点头，“每个人都应该有一个家，无论他的出生，我的母亲是这样告诉我的？”  
“那你的母亲有没有曾经告诉过你，有一些人是生来就注定该没有家的？”巫师古怪地笑了笑，低下头怜悯般地摸了摸他的脸颊，“就像我，我的归属在于地下六尺。”  
“地下六尺？”小王子疑惑地重复了一遍。  
“那是常见的棺椁的深度。”巫师转过身去，不再回答小王子的问题，“也是我早就该被埋葬在的地方。”

阿萨金发碧眼的王子第一次踏足那片禁地的时候只有不过12岁，金发灿烂得堪比阳光，在那一片沼泽湿地里熠熠生辉，刺得人眼睛生疼。但那时候尚没有人告诉他太过耀眼也会为自己招来杀身之祸这个道理，因此当他被一条盘踞在树干上的巨蟒突然袭击而失足跌入沼泽中的时候，他的第一个念头居然是：我都这么轻手轻脚了，蛇还能发现我，看来我和蛇真的是两情相悦啊。  
他还沉浸在自己美好的幻想中，丝毫没有察觉到跌入沼泽是多么一件危险的事情。等他回过神来的时候，大半个人已经陷入了烂泥之中挣脱不得，尝试着挪动一下身子换来的却是更快速的下沉，正当他以为阿斯加德的正统王子就要从此陨落的时候，一只手抓住了他的后衣领，把他从沼泽地里提了起来。  
小王子尴尬地被人提着转了个向，对上一张被黑色袍子遮挡着却异常好看的脸，这张脸有着白皙的皮肤和高挺的鼻子，还有着一双森绿的眼睛，他面无表情地看着因为被突然被救了一命又逮着而显得手足无措的小王子，开口道：  
“索尔·奥丁森。”  
“你来这里干什么？”

生为阿斯加德高贵的王储，索尔从小就在万众瞩目之下成长，他是神王唯一的孩子，阿斯加德的未来。他的父亲奥丁会为他每一次战斗胜利而庆祝，他的母亲芙丽嘉是爱神，温柔慈爱得像是冬日的太阳，他还有一群好友，外界的称呼是仙宫四勇士，他们陪着他一起长大，陪着这位不怎么安分的王子在仙宫内到处探险，一个一个宫殿地闯过来，最后累瘫躺倒在仙宫外面的草坪上，索尔就是在那时候发现了那片在仙宫不远处的森林。  
“那是哪儿？”他问范达尔，他的这个好友总是了解一些奇奇怪怪的事情。  
“禁林。”范达尔半支楞起身子看向索尔指着的方向，他跟随着索尔跑了一整天，早就累得喘不过气来了，“据说仙宫建成前就在那儿了，里面全是沼泽和毒蛇，进去就出不来了，你可别打什么带我们进去的坏主意。”  
“是的。”霍根补充道，“你上次说要带我们爬到仙宫顶上，结果自己上去了下不来，还要劳烦瓦尔基里的天马救你下来。”  
“我知道我知道！你们能不能别老说这些事了。”索尔头痛着捂上了耳朵，“我保证，我保证不会带你们到危险的地方去，行了吧？”  
但王储的话明显不能全信，不带他们去危险的地方，不代表他自己不会去。隔天他就假借着玩捉迷藏的名义躲过了那群会把他的不合规举动上报给奥丁和芙丽嘉的仙宫勇士，自己偷偷跑去了禁林。他对蛇这类生物兴趣斐然，反正阿萨人的体质那么坚强，咬上一口也死不了，他拍着自己的胸脯打包票，自己绝对可以在两个时辰内完好无损地从禁林里回来。  
后面的事情各位都知道了，阿萨光芒万丈的王子差点死在那阴暗的水洼洼里，然后他被那黑袍的漂亮脸蛋救了一命。

“你不该出现在这里。”漂亮脸蛋把他放到较为坚实的地面上，鄙夷地看着他邋里邋遢的衣服，抬手给他施了个清洁咒，“要不是我路过，你要死了。”  
索尔后怕地叹了一口气，“我不知道这儿这么危险。”  
“你要知道什么是危险就不会叫奥丁森了。”  
“你为什么会知道我是谁？”  
“金发，湖水一样的蓝眼睛，鲁莽，还有点傻乎乎的。我的小王子，你现在是站在阿斯加德的领土上，敢问举国上下，谁不知道这样一个索尔·奥丁森的形象？”  
“啊，也对。”索尔不好意思地挠了挠头发。  
“好了，现在，离开这片森林，以后也别回来，否则下场就是死在这里。”漂亮脸蛋毫不犹豫地下了逐客令，“即使你现在回去，也少不了挨奥丁一顿臭骂。”  
“可我喜欢那些蛇，我想......”  
“没有什么想不想的，你不该想这些。”他转过身去就往森林深处走，随手施了个法术，索尔·奥丁森便被丢出了森林，等他在再次在草地上头晕目眩地回过神来的时候，对上的就是奥丁愠怒的脸。  
但即使是这样，也无法阻止索尔在他长达一个月的禁闭之后再次踏入禁林。

“我以为我警告过你。”黑袍的人再次出现的时候，索尔正颇为辛苦地拿着他的佩剑跟一只浑身散发着恶臭的巨狼搏斗。他瞥了一眼那狼，它便顿时温顺了下来，呜呜地叫着，不一会儿便夹着尾巴逃跑了。  
“你要是再敢来这里，那么就得死。”  
“我只是想锻炼一下我自己的能力！”  
“那你大可去找那群随时可以陪你演戏的英灵战士比。”他鄙夷地哼了一声，“而不是不自量力地来这里。刚在那只狼是法术化作的，光凭你那剑杀不死它。”  
“法术？”小王子颇为吃惊，“我以为阿斯加德不存在这种东西。”  
“啊，这话倒不错，阿斯加德向来都只推崇蛮力。你的母亲倒是会很多，她是女巫养大的，但是她从不将这些东西传授给你。”  
索尔停下来想了一会儿，“那么你也？”  
“这不属于你应该知晓的范围。”黑袍人厌倦地挥了挥手，想要做法再次把索尔丢出这片森林，却被他急急忙忙地打断。  
“慢着！”  
“你还有什么想说的？”  
“巫师。”他抬起脸来，“你不是一般的人，你很清楚关于阿斯加德的一切，还会法术，刚才的那头凶恶的狼甚至会屈服于你，但是我的父母从来不曾提起你，甚至是这片森林，我也从来不曾在任何书籍上了解过。”  
“奥丁自然不会跟你提起——”  
“我可以知道你的名字吗？”  
黑袍人抿了抿嘴唇，回答道：“我没有名字。”  
“那我就给你起一个，”小王子大大咧咧地拍了拍他身旁的一根枯树枝，靠着它坐下，胳膊撑着他的配件拧着眉头想了一会儿，“叫洛基怎么样？”  
黑袍人的身子在听到这个名字的那刻几乎不可见地颤抖了一下，“你从那儿知道这个名字的？”  
“从那儿？我自己想的。”索尔憨笑着摸了摸自己的耳朵，“以前我想要养一条蛇，最好是黑色的，有着绿宝石一样的眼睛，那时候我就想，我要给它取名叫做洛基。”  
“但是我的父亲不让，他带我去看天马，去看金山羊和狗，就是不让我养蛇。”  
“你给我的感觉就像是我想象中的那条漂亮的小蛇，你也有着黑发和漂亮的绿色眼睛，所有我想叫你洛基。”  
“我是不是该感到庆幸？”黑袍人笑了笑，摘下他的兜帽来看着索尔，让他那张略显苍白的脸展现在索尔面前，“阿斯加德的王子居然给我这样一个家伙命了名。”  
索尔震惊地盯着那张脸愣了一会儿，他还是第一次见到这样容貌的人，他的脸和这片潮湿的沼泽格格不入，比起巫师，他更像是一个王子——或者是国王，什么都好，反正是那种可人的长相，他甚至有那么一刹都对他的性别有些疑惑，良久后，他才结结巴巴地开口道：“我...哦...不是，你不应该呆在这里。”  
这句话有很大的歧义，以至于索尔刚说完就后悔了，手足无措地坐在那儿，恨不得给自己的嘴来上一巴掌。  
“那你认为我该呆在那里呢？”  
“呃...仙宫，或是阿斯加德其他地位尊贵的地方，反正不是这里。”  
“那就算了。”洛基无声地笑笑，“我不能去。”  
“为什么？”  
“总有人得看守这片林子吧？”

索尔开始频繁地跑去那片禁林，尽管他一次又一次地被奥丁警告甚至关禁闭，但他却丝毫没有要收敛的意思，有时候他甚至会直接站在森林的入口处大喊洛基的名字，然后看着他一脸黑线地出现威胁他再喊就把他拖进来喂给狼群吃掉。  
“他们不敢的。”王子已经长得快比他的头高，早就不再惧怕他的恐吓，“我早就可以一个人对付那些凶兽了。”  
“你的骄傲自大会毁掉你。”洛基提醒他，“不止只有一个王子因为他的冲动而丢掉了头——或者是被剥夺神力丢到米德加德之类的，我看你总有一天也会和他们一样。”  
“谁知道呢？”索尔笑笑就凑上去，洛基的身上总有一股香气，清冽而冰冷，像是冷松，却又和那些普通的香料不一样，他也曾一度以为是什么香料燃烧沾染在他袍子上的气味，但在他翻遍整个阿斯加德的花园后便认定，那不是香草，是洛基的体香，是他长期呆在这片森林里后渐渐被熏染出的气息，而索尔喜欢那个味道。  
又或是说是他喜欢洛基。  
他本当不该喜欢这些东西，阴暗而潮湿，而阿斯加德的王子却不由地想去接近这些和他本人完全相反的东西，他给人的感觉像是小蛇，滑溜溜的难以捉住，也难以琢磨。最重要的是，这个人总能给他归属感，他的言行举止都那么熟悉，仿佛是在梦里出现过一样，但阿萨神不曾做梦，索尔也便只能把他的想法咽下去，把他的那一点小小的爱慕装作是对法术的好奇，继而不断地跑去那片林子寻找洛基。  
“我感觉你到了该谈恋爱的年纪了？”洛基靠在树干上抛着一个苹果，看着站在一旁装模做样地翻看着那些魔法书的索尔，“像你这么大的王子就该去打打猎讨好女孩子的欢心，而不是泡在所谓禁地里。”  
“是吗？我不觉得。”索尔偷偷瞥着术士，他的黑发进来又长长了，软软地披在肩上，使他的性征更加模糊了起来，索尔想，要是他是女孩子，这会儿一定就是自己最想讨欢心的人。  
“有点早吗？”他端详着自己手里的那个苹果，“算啦，我也搞不清，你总是这样让人难以琢磨。但我可以猜一猜——听说过那个魔法吗？”  
“什么？”  
“关于你喜欢的人的魔法，只要念一下咒语打一个响指，你喜欢的人就会被烈火焚身。”洛基冲他挑了挑眉，“要我试试吗？现在我只要打一个响指，希芙——我猜大概是希芙吧，或者是别的哪个小姑娘，她就会被烈火吞没，当然那火伤不了她，最多就是烧掉一点她的头发尖儿，要我试试吗？”  
他说着就作势要去打那个响指，索尔甚至能看到他指尖上闪烁起的火星，冲动战胜了他，他在下一个瞬间扑了上去，强行把洛基按在地上，迫使他放弃了打响指的念头。  
“你要干什么？”洛基吃了一惊，随后整个人却不由自主地颤抖了起来，嘴角扯着一个笑，他问，“为什么？”  
索尔无法回答他，说实在的，他也无法为自己刚才的行为作出一个解释，他觉得自己并没有那么喜欢洛基，外面，他指这片禁林外面，整个阿斯加德有太多的女孩可以让他去爱了，而洛基不在她们之中，他也不应该在她们之中。  
他是潮湿的月亮，是柔软的碎冰，是倒生的树，他是一切不可能，他和他一点都不合适，他本不该去想他的。  
可是他想了，而他的拙嘴无法为他的行为作出一个解释，就像他无数次向芙丽嘉撒谎然后被识破一样。他只能笨手笨脚地从洛基身上爬起来，想要再伸手去拉他起来，但洛基没有接，他偏过头去，不再去看索尔，那件黑色长袍又重新出现在了他的身上，盖住了他的脸。  
索尔感觉有什么东西暗淡了。  
下一秒他就被法术推出了森林，自从第一次他被洛基赶出去后，他便再也没有享受过这个，这些年他跟着洛基一步一步走到了森林的最深处，离开森林的路也比第一次长了无数，以至于他一路上都在不停的被撞到树干上，跌倒水潭里，最后他被丢到草地上，打了一个滚。  
“洛基！”他大喊，睁开眼，看见了希芙的脸。  
他不再喊那个名字了。

索尔不再去那片禁林，他开始和沃斯塔格一块儿喝酒，和霍根一起出城打猎，和范达尔一起在酒馆把妹，和英灵战士们一起比武，然后时不时去阿萨神王的花园里，摘一只黄玫瑰送给希芙。  
奥丁很欣慰，他觉得这才是他的儿子该有的样子，芙丽嘉则挽着他的胳膊说道，真正的勇士是不会选择逃避的。  
我知道啊，母亲。索尔想，但是逃避的不只有我，还有他，我们都在逃避。  
索尔成年礼的到来比他想象地还要快，奥丁在众人面前庄重地宣布，他将会成为下一任神王，那一刻所有的阿斯加德人都为他欢呼，于是阿斯加德光满万丈的王储走上前，拿起了那一柄象征着力量与权利的锤子。  
欢呼声一浪高过一浪，索尔在人们的簇拥中回过头去看那高高在上的神座，奥丁的白须在颤抖，芙丽嘉在冲他微笑，他再往下看去——哦，那边没有人，那是其他王储该站的地方，而他不曾有过什么兄弟。  
于是他转过了头，瓦尔基里坐在一旁的酒席上看着他，给自己灌下了一瓶又一瓶酒。  
仙宫为他举行了为期三天三夜的巨大宴会，所有的神祗都前来祝贺，奥丁慷慨地献出了珍藏许久的琼浆玉液供这帮年轻人狂欢。索尔在宴会上连同他的那群伙伴一起醉得不省人事，他半靠着柱子倒在仙宫的角落里，雷神之锤妙尔尼尔压在他的红披风上，他的金发盖住了他的大半张脸。  
恍惚间他觉得有什么走到了他身边，那人穿着金绿色的盔甲，戴着一个有些可笑的牛角样头盔，他安静地走到索尔身旁，轻轻地弯下腰来，给了他一个吻。这个吻冷冽，甚至带着少许来自冰原的气息。是希芙吗？索尔想，只有她会那么执着于一个亲吻，但这个感觉又不是希芙，是较她而言对索尔更为亲近的某个人。但索尔想不起来，他的脑子被酒精冲击得昏昏沉沉的，甚至没有力气把眼睛睁开，那个人在他面前驻足了一会儿，然后又悄悄地离开，消逝得宛如融化在酒杯里的冰块，悄无痕迹。  
神从不做梦，但那天晚上索尔做了。他梦见他曾经有个弟弟，他有着柔软的黑发和小鹿般的绿眼睛，索尔最喜欢宣誓所有权般地去摸他的后颈。他的弟弟很文静，最喜欢泡在图书馆里看那些古老的魔法书，他和索尔不一样，他并不喜欢杀戮和战争，于是芙丽嘉便把法术传授给他。他热爱用这些法术去戏弄他的哥哥，他曾经变成过一条蛇，在索尔亲吻它的时候突然地变回来大喊“It's me!”然后捅了他哥一刀又瞬间跑掉，他曾经把索尔变成过青蛙，哈哈大笑地看着奥丁之子在众人面前出糗，还有一次，他把索尔变成了一只贪蜜的熊......  
这些事情一件一件地从索尔面前掠过，索尔知道它们并不存在，但这些梦境却和记忆一样真实，不，记忆也会骗人，索尔告诉自己，但这一切都太过真实，他梦境里那个看不清脸却惹人怜爱的弟弟确确实实存在过，而他只要一想到这些，眼睛就止不住开始酸楚，心脏仿佛被谁攥紧了一般难受。  
奥丁啊，索尔想，救救我吧。

索尔·奥丁森在他成年后第一次踏入那片禁林寻找洛基，便是为了他那个并不存在的弟弟。  
他从踏入林子的那一刻便察觉到了异样，在他被洛基丢出来之后，他也又那么一两次想侥幸再潜入森林，但他的手一碰到林中生产的草木，便如灼烧一般疼痛，林中的一切都排斥他，它们呜咽着把索尔推出去。但这次不一样，他能感觉到树木的悲伤，它们在颤抖，从他迈进森林的那一刻起就是这样。索尔突然想起来，洛基说过，他可以控制这些树木，让他们成为自己的一部分，从而来保护这片林子。  
所以不是森林在悲伤，而是洛基在悲伤。  
索尔快步穿过那些哭泣着的树木，往洛基的住处跑去，他记得那一块地，那是索尔为他在林中清理出的净土。他的脚腕被荆棘划破，槲寄生勾住了他鲜红的皮肤，他感觉不妙，急忙往洛基身边跑去，终于找到了那个隐于树林中的巫师。  
他站在一本摊开的魔法书前，面前放着一块蓝色的方块，以及另一个围绕着木质雕花的盒子，他站在那里，却不是以前那个温柔的样子，他的皮肤变成了蓝色，他的眼睛一片猩红，头上还长出了两个尖角。  
他转过头来问看着在他身后愣着的索尔，笑着问：“你看现在的我像不像一个真正的巫师？”  
“你在干什么！”索尔举着妙尔尼尔冲上前，一把掐着洛基的肩膀，他这才发现自己已经比他还要高小半个头了，这个不老的巫师在他面前第一次失去了威慑力，他抓住他的肩膀，几乎是在嘶吼，“你要干什么？洛基？”  
“啊，亏你这次还认得出我是洛基。”  
“我当然认得出你！无论你是什么样我都认得出你！因为…”  
“因为什么？”巫师发笑，“这才是我真正的模样，这样丑陋，因为我是一个冰霜巨人，你的父亲有没有跟你讲过？冰霜巨人，注定是要被你们阿萨神族杀戮干净的。”  
“我不在乎。”索尔盯着他的眼睛，那双红眼睛倒映不出自己的模样，但索尔知道自己是什么样子，他的眼里有水雾，他的脸颊上有鲜血，他捧着洛基的后颈，他的嘴唇在颤抖，他说，“不管你是谁，不管你是什么样子，我爱你，洛基。”  
“我比爱世界上的任何一个人都爱你。”  
他抱住了眼前的巫师。

巫师无解的咒语在那一瞬间分崩离析，记忆如潮水般地涌上来又褪去，仙宫在他面前闪烁过，他看到了冰原，他和洛基一同站在那儿面对着高大的敌人，他看到了火焰巨人苏伊特尔，他看见了黑暗精灵，他看到了火焰中的阿斯加德，他看到了载着阿斯加德难民的飞船，他看到了和他缠绵在同一张床上的洛基，他管自己叫“哥哥”，他亲吻着他的嘴唇，然后他看到了紫色的泰坦人，看到了泰坦人掐着洛基的脖子，他看到了飞船在宇宙中炸裂，看到了他弟弟还未来得及闭上的眼睛。  
再次回过神的时候，索尔发现自己站在一片纯白的空间里，怀里抱着他的洛基，瓦尔基里站在他对面。  
“该结束了。”她说。  
“啊，我知道。”洛基应道，他从索尔的怀抱里退出来，走到了瓦尔基里身边，他的黑袍子逐渐褪去，取代而之的是黑绿的漂亮盔甲，他转过身来，冲着索尔笑了笑，道：  
“hi，brother。”

“然后呢？”坐在索尔膝上的孩子不满地问，“daddy，我觉得你应该把故事讲完。”  
“可故事只有这么长，”索尔委屈着脸揉了揉孩子金子般地头发，“并且我觉得你该去睡觉了。”  
“可是现在还很早。”  
“如果你管十一点叫早的话，那我也可以管你养的芬里尔叫大狗狗了。”  
“芬里尔不是狗！”孩子顿时大叫起来反驳他不讲理的父亲，“芬里尔是狼！”  
“哦，如果你想给你的芬里尔正名，那么最好现在就给我去乖乖睡觉。否则这一周都别想再跟芬里尔玩。”  
小孩终于屈服于他父亲的权威之下，他抱起一旁的泰迪熊，转身冲索尔做了个鬼脸便跑出了起居室，期间还差点撞到刚从厨房喝完牛奶出来的洛基。  
“跑慢些honey，没有巫师在你身后抓你。”他笑道，绕了一圈坐到索尔身边，亲吻了一下他凑上来的嘴唇。  
“你又在给他讲那个故事？”  
“没办法，他喜欢。”  
“那你应该给他讲这个故事的真实版本，而不是强迫他听现在你这个掺满了谎言和私心的迪斯尼童话。”他毫不留情地嘲笑道。

这个故事的真实版本是：阿斯加德无上的神王，在杀死了灭霸后吸取了无限宝石的能量，从此主宰了宇宙，他打破了远古阿萨诸神寿命的诅咒，但即使如此，也无法阻止他走上自我厌弃的道路。在厌倦了无止尽的孤独生命后，他寻找到了命运三女神，向她们提出要求，要把他的生命全部赠给一个已故许久的冰霜巨人。  
“还有我的神力，也一并送给他好了。”  
“为何？”兀尔德问，“你把你的神力也一并舍弃，这样即使在下个轮回，你也不会再重生了。”  
“我无所谓。”索尔答，“如果无尽的生命所带来的只是孤独，那我甘愿不再承受这些痛楚。”  
“相反的，洛基，即使他的寿命漫长无止尽，他也总能给自己找到新乐子，我和他不一样，我是很念旧的人。”  
“我只想他。”  
于是命运三女神遵循着神王的意愿，复活了那个已死的冰霜巨人，把索尔无止尽的生命送给他，但诗寇蒂是个喜怒无常的神祇，她不愿接受索尔作为报酬交给她的那份神力，于是她把它丢了回去，神力落到世界树脚下的泉水里，诞生了一个新的索尔——没有神力，没有记忆，只不过是一个襁褓中的婴儿，但那确确实实是索尔。  
“Why me？”重生的洛基不可置信地问命运三女神，“为什么要复活我？”  
“那是他的选择，他甘愿把他早已经无尽的生命转赠给你，你应当感谢才是。”  
“但我从来都不要他的施舍。”他嘲讽地笑道，“他以为这样能够笼络人心？我花费了那么久才换来的跟他互不亏欠的地位，他现在就叫我这么功亏一篑？他以为他是救世主？”  
命运女神不再回答，洛基便把那个婴孩从泉水里抱起来，带回阿斯加德，告诉瓦尔基里，他不欠他什么，他也不想要那个神王位置，他会把这一切全部还回去。  
“你无法复活一个甘愿舍弃自己全部的人。”瓦尔基里提醒他。  
“那就重现他的人生。”洛基答。  
洛基花费了两百年时间，用他的法术和索尔给予的那份神力创造了无数神祇的模样，把他们安排在仙宫之中，让他们陪伴着索尔成长，但他却唯独没有为自己创造一个形象，他不希望自己陪在索尔身边。  
他不希望自己再欠他什么了。

于是索尔的人生里再也没有一个在八岁时捅他一刀的人，没有人再把他拐骗到树顶上然后又用法术把他扯下来，但是索尔却自己走进了那片禁林，找到了洛基。  
并且他也给他取名叫“洛基”。  
洛基见到这个孩子，小小的一只，完全没有当年骁勇善战的雷神的影子，反倒是失足陷在沼泽里，不禁要笑出声来。他像抓一只猫一样把他从水潭里提起来，带着嘲笑意味地问：  
“索尔·奥丁森，你来这里干什么？”  
他本意是要吓唬他，把自己包装成为一个邪恶的巫师，他饲养的那些凶兽会用獠牙撕碎年轻王储的骨肉，但他万万没想到索尔根本不怕，他比他的前一世更为不知好歹——洛基指在面对比他强大的敌人时不自量力这方面，他不得不一次次地现身，救他于水火，然后看着他傻乎乎地笑，一如他曾经也那样在厅堂之上，冲着他挤眉弄眼，想要换来他嘴角的一个轻微的弧度。  
洛基便想起他的哥哥，那个耀眼的神祇，在他死后又过了多少年，他才终于厌倦了生活？要是不超过三千年，那他可要好好地嘲讽他，居然连孤独都无法忍受，到头来还留下这么个大麻烦，让他来善后，这个神王也做的太不够格了。他一边这么想，一边在小奥丁森的手上用法术变化了一朵绽放的黄玫瑰，然后看着他欣喜地捧着他跳来跳去，和他小时候第一次为他变化出蝴蝶的时候如出一辙。  
尽管他有意疏远他，一次又一次地禁林外布下法术阻碍索尔进入他的世界，但也无法阻挡他的步伐。他假借着向他学习法术的名号天天跑来禁林找他，甚至不惜为他偷出阿萨图书馆里那些珍贵的魔法书。洛基每次看到他一身灰出现在自己面前，怀里还抱着厚重的魔法书，便也失去了再驱逐他的力气，只能把他留在自己的领地里，他安慰自己，这只是小孩子对危险事物的好奇心，他不需要担心他会重蹈覆辙，他总有一天会对这些法术和他自己失去好奇心，然后他就会和他过去一样，沉迷于打猎和战争，一定是如此。  
但是事情逐渐出乎了他的预料，他看着他一天天长大，索尔的意气风发逐渐重现在他身上，阿萨尊贵的血统使他即使在淤泥中也耀眼地过分。甚至不用洛基动手脚，那些年轻的阿萨女子便会自然而然地向下一任神王献上她们的爱慕。他有次甚至开玩笑地问，喜欢你的女生应该很多吧，让我猜一猜，你喜欢她们中的哪一个？  
他装模作样地要去施法，但他没有想到的是索尔会在他一瞬间扑过来阻止他，他一手扶在他的后脑勺上，另一只手握住了他的手，洛基从他眼里看到了熟识的光芒，曾经的索尔也曾这样把他欺压到床上，然后亲吻他的脖颈，那是和那时一摸一样的光芒。  
洛基一瞬间慌了，他万万没想到他刻意避开了自己给他安排的人生却又绕回了原点，他一时间竟想不出应对的方法，只能麻木地躺在原地，用几乎沙哑地嗓音问道：“为什么？”  
索尔回答不了他，他甚至有可能自己都不明白自己再说什么，洛基只能再次用他的黑袍盖住了脸，狠心把不知所措的索尔摔出了森林。  
他得再强硬一点，他再也不想索尔的人生轨迹跟他有交集了。

他安排着索尔和希芙见面，在花园里备上希芙喜欢的黄玫瑰，在索尔的成年礼上让希芙灌醉他，但即使如此，他也没有敌过自己的那点私欲，他在宴会的狂欢之夜踏入了仙宫，穿着他当年那套金绿色的华服，找到了他那醉倒在地的哥哥，补上了他当年那个没有应允的吻。  
然后他便离开，回到那无尽的森林里去，既然妙尔尼尔也认可他了，那么也是时候去激发出他的雷神之力了。洛基为此准备了很久，利用寒冰之匣和宇宙魔方，再加上他的法力，便可以再模拟一次诸神黄昏。他邪神的身份终于又可以派上用场了，他要让索尔打败他，毁灭他，这样索尔赠送并禁锢在他体内的神力便可以释放出来回到他身上，这样他们就可以两不相欠了。  
洛基是这样想的，他也准备这样做，但他没有想到索尔会在那个点突然冲进来，一如他过去曾许多次那样阻止洛基的自我堕落，他说：“Loki，no.”他颤抖着双唇，他狼狈不堪，但是他说，“洛基，我爱你。”  
巫师几百年来塑造的一切在那一瞬间消失，法术褪去，森林和熙来攘往的仙宫人早已不复存在，只剩下索尔和他怀里的洛基，以及早已在等待他们的瓦尔基里。  
过去的记忆和神力重新回到索尔身上，漫长的岁月一瞬间在他眼前闪过，索尔定下神来，看见了站在他面前踌躇着的洛基。  
“Come on，洛基。”他说，笑起来，拥住了他的爱人，“抱歉，我不该留你一人。”  
“这话你应该去质问那个泰坦人，质问他为什么要杀死我。”  
“现在不一样了。”他亲吻着洛基的额头，“如今我们不需要再分开。”

处理完阿斯加德的事务后，他们再一次把神王的位置暂交给了瓦尔基里，两人去中庭暂住了一段时间。期间诞下了他们的孩子，他们的小耶梦，从此他们再也不需要带着对互相歉意前进。  
毕竟，他们的歉意，早就在耶梦故事书里那些看似眨眼一瞬却又漫长的岁月里磨灭殆尽了，现在他们并不亏欠，他们平等，他们永生，他们的爱意不死。  
洛基把故事书整理好放在一边，侧过身吻上了他的爱人。

完.


End file.
